


Lingering Memories

by impravidus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: 5 times the things that Skip Wescott did to Peter affected his life and the 1 time he wouldn't let it anymore.





	Lingering Memories

  1. The Day After



Peter didn’t know how to feel. What to think. What to say. All he knew was that whatever happened wasn’t something he liked. His private area felt sore and his legs felt weak and wobbly. He felt yucky even after he took three showers. He couldn’t shake the feeling of Skip’s… and the way it felt when he… and his hands grasping his… He didn’t like it.

He couldn’t bring himself to sleep despite his endless exhaustion and dehydration. He just stared at the wall, the memory of Skip in his mind whenever he tried to close his eyes. It wasn’t until he was crying again until his body eventually gave out for him to finally get rest.

He couldn’t find his voice. He didn’t know if it was his yelps of pain or scream of anguish that made him lose his voice, or if it was his mind playing a horrible trick on him when all he needed to do was talk to someone. He couldn’t find his voice for days and when it came back, he felt that it was too late to talk.

Peter Parker didn’t feel the same. He wasn’t the innocent, reserved yet intelligent boy who just wanted to learn from his older friend promising him trips to the library. He was broken in ways he didn’t quite understand.

  1. Trust



When May told Peter that he needed to make more friends, he tried to dispute the efforts. He told her that he didn’t want friends. That he didn’t need friends.

Even though the nice boy named Ned who talked to him about his favorite movies and cool Lego sets and everything he could wish for in a friend, he couldn’t bring himself to making an effort in their friendship. He couldn’t trust it anymore. How could he trust friendship when all friends do is manipulate and hurt him?

Peter didn’t like the way Ned grabbed his hand to lead him to their cubbies or clutched his arm when the books got good at storytime or hugged him goodbye when he went to his bus. He didn’t like it because all that made him remember was what Skip had done, and he didn’t trust that.

He didn’t like it when Ned touched him. He didn’t like it when anyone touched him.

May took a notice to Peter’s distance. She chalked it up to his grief over his parents, but the once bubbly boy was very jumpy when she would kiss him goodnight or help him change. He was always tense and guarded. But May wasn’t a parent and she definitely didn’t know what kids were like and figured it was just the way kids were.

It wasn’t until Peter had told her the news that she was boiling with anger and ready to press charges.

  1. The Party



It had been years since the incident. Since Skip. Since he had thought he had moved on from everything.

It was a middle school birthday party that Ned had dragged him to and May had urged him to go to. She told him that he worked too much and one night of fun wouldn’t kill him. Peter wasn’t much of a partier, let alone someone who was invited to parties, but it was the kind that everyone was invited to, even if the birthday boy didn’t even know you. 

At some point, Ned got lost in the crowd, and Peter was left alone. He wandered his way into the family room, his Gameboy in one hand and his soda in the other. He hadn’t expected a giggling girl to approach him, proposing they play of game of “seven minutes in heaven.”

Peter had heard of this game in movies. You go into a closet for seven minutes and usually the two participants kiss. But Peter didn’t know much about kissing, and wasn’t one to kiss a stranger.

However, the pressure from her and her urging friends landed him in the dark room alone with the girl. 

“So…” he said, trying to waste time.

“Do you want to kiss?” 

Peter desperately wanted to say no, that he didn’t even know her, that he isn’t the type to do such a thing, but he figured it was a party. He was in middle school. It could get him some cool points. So, he nodded with a breathy confirmation.

It wasn’t a good kiss. It wasn’t much of anything. Their lips moved a bit and she moved her tongue in weird ways that he didn’t think real people kissed like. It wasn’t until she placed her hand on Peter’s thigh that he began to feel panicked. He pushed her off of him, already beginning to shake, and gave her a quick apology before he pushed through the crowd of girls who huddled around the closet. 

His world felt like it was imploding, his head throbbing, the music blending in with the mishmash of conversations. He hyperventilated as he stumbled his way through the crowds and onto the porch of the house. 

He called May and they decided to eat takeout and watch movies. They didn’t talk, but that’s what Peter needed.

  1. Tailoring



Peter felt stiff as Tony tinkered on his suit, grabbing his arms and patting his legs down with mechanical whir while he wore it. He didn’t even seem to notice Peter’s discomfort as he guided his tech to his thighs and torso where the major rips were, holding the fabric together as it mended it.

“Why uh why do you have to do this while I’m wearing it?”

He shrugged. “You were already wearing it. No use in getting you changed just so you could put it back on.”

Peter sucked a breath in as the man put the machine over his legs.

“You okay, bud?”

He nodded. “Fine! Fine.”

He furrowed his brows. “Are you sure? I can get someone else to do this if you don’t feel comfortable with me…”  
“No! It’s fine. I won’t be comfortable with anyone doing it, so you can just do it.”

He frowned. “Here, Pete. You go take this off and change into something else. I’ll get this back to you later with not just repairs but some upgrades. I’ve been meaning to do them anyways. How’s that sound?”

“But I…”

“I’ll call May. It’s a Friday. You can spend the weekend here. Plus, we can get some lab work done. Alright?”

Peter nodded again, his heart beating hard against his chest. “Yeah. That sounds alright.” He immediately relaxed as the machine was pulled away from his body and the man made some distance from him.

Tony knew that there was more than what Peter was telling him, but it wasn’t his place to pry. All he knew was that he had to respect Peter’s boundaries, even if he didn’t fully understand them yet.

  1. The Name



Peter and Tony were messing around in the lab and arguing about the elasticity and density of his webs. Peter said that it was more imperative that they address the lack of elasticity whereas Tony thought they should address the density and strength of them.

“Well come on, Einstein. Let’s conduct a little experiment our own. See who’s right”

Peter tensed. He hadn’t heard that since… and then… Before he could even register it, he dropped the beaker of web solution on the ground, a sticky mess all over the floor.

“Woah! Be careful, kid,” Tony said lightly, searching the drawers for the web disintegrating solution. 

“S-sorry. I… I don’t know what came over me,” he tried to play off.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Peter didn’t talk much for the rest of the night, despite Tony’s jokes and sarcastic quips. Peter couldn’t find his voice again and that scared him

1\. His Return

Spider-Man swung through the streets of Queens. It had been a slow night of helping drunk partygoers get to their apartments safely and helping shopkeepers deal with the aggravated customers who wouldn’t leave the stores past closing. But then he heard a scream.

When he arrived at the back alley of a bar he immediately saw a clearly unconscious woman with her tight dress pulled up to her waist, her underwear strewn on the dirty ground next to her. Her perpetrator was unbuckling his pants as he approached, and the red and blue adorned superhero took no time to make his presence known.

“Hey, asshole! Didn’t anyone tell you not to mess with women?” When the man turned to face him, he felt his face pale behind the mask.

“She wants it. She’s just a little sleepy. Don’t mind us, Spider-Man. Nothing to see here.”

He held back addressing the man by his name, and clenched his fists. _Not here, Peter._ “I’m gonna have to ask you to step aside.” Peter approached the woman and pulled her dress down, just for modesty.

“Really, it’s fine. You go do your merry old Spider shit and leave us alone.” 

Peter ignored him and pulled the woman up, most likely drugged from the way she wasn’t responding.

“Fine. You’re not going to play nice.” He went to throw a punch but Peter caught it, twisting his arm.

“Don’t you fuck with me. Because guess what? When I get you thrown back into jail, you’re never going to fuck with me or anyone else again.” He webbed the man to the wall and called the police, waiting for them to arrive so that he would be rightly put away.

He was horrified to find out that Skip had upgraded from teenage molester to serial rapist and murderer, one that was on the run and in police eye. They assured Spider-Man that he would get what he deserved.

Peter felt almost unsatisfied. He had the strength of a thousand bulls. He could’ve killed the bastard with one punch. But that wasn’t just. It was giving him a free pass to escape punishment for his crimes. Life wasn’t nice and there were going to be many men and women like Skip, but the only thing Peter could do was protect their victims the way he wished someone could’ve for him. 

Skip had always had a hold on Peter whether it be the way he couldn’t fully commit to relationships or felt unsafe whenever someone got too touchy with him, but Peter was stronger now. Not just his physical strength, but the way that he could overcome his past. Do better from the things that did him wrong. Skip may have had a hold on Peter, but he wouldn’t anymore.


End file.
